Council Seat
}} Council Seat is an unmarked quest in Fallout 3. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough Starting the quest This quest can be started by speaking with Bannon at the Potomac Attire. He will inform the Lone Wanderer that he believes Seagrave Holmes is planning to steal his seat in the city council. He then tasks the player character to find incriminating evidence on Seagrave Holmes that will put to rest to his stealing of the chair. If Bannon doesn't offer the option in his dialogue for this quest, one can start it by finding the incriminating evidence in Seagrave's room first and then by speaking to Bannon again. Retrieve the evidence The player character can wander into Seagrave's room (Easy lock, negative Karma) in the mid-ship deck right by the door to the market district. For no negative Karma, one can wait by the door until 7 am, Seagrave should be leaving his room then. Once inside, find Seagrave's incriminating letter (not marked as owned property, no negative Karma for snatching it), next to the footlocker under the bed. The letter reveals that Seagrave is communicating with the slaver boss Eulogy Jones. Now the player character can talk with Bannon and Seagrave Holmes. Choose a side Seagrave claims that the message makes it clear that he is not going to cooperate with the slavers, and that the player character should inform Lana Danvers that Bannon is trying to blackmail him. Bannon will tell the player character to report this evidence to Lana Danvers, but not to tell her that it is he who sent them on the task to find evidence against Seagrave. * One can find Lana Danvers at the 3rd level of the tower. Just go up the stairwell to the top, and enter the door that says "Bridge Tower." At this point, one is presented with the choice to support either Bannon or Holmes. * Lana Danvers can also be found in the marketplace after 9:00 pm. Be warned, the market closes after dark. Some characters in the marketplace may tell the player character to leave or say "You shouldn't be here!" Stay too long, and nearby non-player characters may turn hostile. One can have a quick exchange with Danvers and leave before this happens. Rewards This mini-quest awards no immediate bottle caps or Karma, but one gains a 10% discount as a win situation. Bannon's reward * A permanent 10% discount at Potomac Attire. * One Schematics - deathclaw gauntlet. * A permanent 10% price increase at Rivet City Supply. Seagrave Holmes's reward * A permanent 10% discount at Rivet City Supply. * A permanent 10% price increase at Potomac Attire. Notes * Choosing which party to support is a tactical choice, since Bannon rewards the player character with a deathclaw gauntlet schematic and sells the player character apparel at a discount whereas Holmes gives no instant reward, yet has more material with which to make use of the 10% discount. * It is possible, however it is only loosely supported, that Seagrave at one point was supposed to reward the player character with a copy of the railway rifle schematics - possibly to make siding with him more appealing. This is hypothesized due to the note on Seagrave's terminal relating to a "Survival Weapon Idea" that uses railroad spikes as ammunition, and references the possibility of using "steam as a power source." * It is possible that one may find Moira Brown wandering around the ship after the completion of this quest. Category:Fallout 3 unmarked quests de:Sitz im Rat es:Un puesto en el Consejo ru:Непостоянное место uk:Непостійне місце